roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Ten Little Roosters/And Then There Were Two
And Then There Were Two & One ''is the eighth and final episode of Rooster Teeth's murder mystery series ''Ten Little Roosters, ''first released on the 23rd of December 2014. Plot Summary The episode opens in a similar fashion to 'And Then There Were Four', with a segment parodying the Rooster Teeth Podcast - Ryan wakes up on the podcast set with his wrists tied after escaping the puma. Sitting across from him is Barbara in a green suit, revealing herself as the murderer. She then shows a camera feed of Miles who is trapped in another room, who gets shortly killed due to exhaustion from a treadmill. Barbara reveals that she believes herself to have moved onto a greater plane of existence, and has killed off the other Rooster Teeth employees as they are not 'worthy' of her anymore. She also reveals her plan to frame Ryan for the murders, taking advantage of his reputation as a 'virtual sociopath' and using his GTA V outfit as a disguise whilst committing the murders, in the hopes that the police will link the murders with the poem and that she will escape scot-free. However, Ryan escapes and after a brief fight with Barbara he reveals that the outfit she's wearing isn't just a green costume but is actually Gavin's '100% accurate minecraft creeper suit' which is rigged with explosives. Ryan activates the suit and leaves as the suit explodes, killing Barbara. Later, a blood-spattered Ryan opens the entrance to the studio, puts on a king's crown and leaves behind the evening of murder as the sole survivor. The Murders ''And Then There Were Two & One is the only episode in the series to include two character deaths. "Just Three Roosters left, one died of a pun, The killer was killed, and then there was one." First death: Miles Luna Murder Weapon: Treadmill Miles wakes up in an unknown room on a treadmill, with his hands glued to the rails. Shortly after Barbara turns on the camera feed, the treadmill turns on and slowly gets faster, forcing Miles to go along with the treadmill. In spite of Miles' efforts to survive, he eventually succumbs and dies of exhaustion. Second death: Barbara Dunkelman Murder Weapon: 100% Accurate Minecraft Creeper Suit Barbara dons the suit shortly before Ryan wakes up, believing it purely to be a green suit that can blend in with the green screen. However, after revealing that she took the suit from the Achievement Hunter office, Ryan reveals that it's actually a Creeper suit that he made for Gavin, and that it's rigged with explosives. After activating the explosive, Ryan puts the Creeper helmet on Barbara's head and leaves, causing the suit to explode and Barbara to die, with only her lower body left intact. Episode One Clues Prior to the release of episode eight, Josh Flanagan revealed that the episode would explain how viewers could have guessed the identity of the killer from the very first episode - this is fulfilled as Barbara monologues about her murder scheme to Ryan: * The poisoned glass that killed Michael was Barbara's own glass - in the first episode it can be seen that Barbara doesn't actually have a glass of champagne with her on her table. * Ryan speculates that Chris might have been involved with the plans after being seen with the glass at Ryan's table - however, Barbara says that Chris dropped his own glass and replaced it after joining Barbara's table. * After Ryan argues that Barbara wouldn't have had enough time to plant the glass after Chris left, and that she was playing her cat piano at the party, Barbara reminds him that there were actually periods when she wasn't playing the piano - both during Michael and Lindsay's argument and during the discussion between Chris and Gus (if the episode is viewed again, it is clear that there is not cat music playing during these two scenes), meaning that Barbara had ample time to plant the glass. * Barbara's blackmail photo shows Blaine slumped on a desk with a drink in front of him, and Ryan confirms that the drink was poisoned - as this is the only photo in which the victim has clearly been poisoned, it makes sense that Barbara would be the one responsible for Michael's poisoning. * Barbara reveals how she was able to draw suspicion away from herself - she suggests that the guests hunt the killer, and she suggests trying to escape (which also causes the guests to find her poem). * Lindsay's line about the killer having a 'God Complex' comes to light in the finale as well, as Barbara now believes herself equal to a God. Characters * Barbara Dunkelman * Ryan Haywood * Miles Luna Category:Episodes Category:Ten Little Roosters